T&B The Legends Begin
by ariel.vansickle
Summary: A streetwise girl and her big mouth accidentally turns her into Sternbild's reluctent rookie hero.
1. Cashing Trouble, Ep 1

Author's Note: This Story is Based on the Tiger and Bunny Anime, Manga, and Drama series. I do not own official rights of the series, except for the OC, Kokuro Jedi. Happy Reading!

 **Episode 1: Why Destiny Is A Nuisance**

 **Chapter One: Cashing Trouble**

Kokuro hates her life.

For starters, her landlord evicted her from her apartment. _Again._ Another reason, her car got stolen.

And third, she found herself staring at the end of a loaded gun.

A shallow breath slithers in her throat, barely slowing her wild heart from banging against her ribcage. Her white jaw numb, keeping her mouth shut tight. Holed combat boots set apart, frozen in solid fear.

No one in the room dares to breathe. Every pair of eyes were looking at her, wide in terror, some with hesitation, and a single set boring in anger.

"Give up the money, kid!" the masked man growls, looking threateningly at her.

Kokuro didn't move, her silver, dagger eyes blazing at the crook.

Giving the money would make the situation more tolerable. Yet, curse it! That was hard earned money! She didn't get those kickboxing bruises for nothing! These hoodlums just had to drop in at the wrong day. Ordering everyone to submit.

"Give it!" he snarls.

Kokuro allows her jaw to slack, the clenching pressure gone, feeling the soreness in the bones. Her eyes blank, half-lidded, thin lips morphing in a callous smirk.

"I'd say," she speaks disparaging, "You can pry my cash out of my cold dead hands, but I planned to die in a blazing fireball. So I guess you are out of luck either way."

 **Click!**

"Last chance," he growls.

The crook shoves the gun barrel at her head, the cold metal searing her skin. Barring his yellow teeth, coated in saliva. The muscles under the black coat bulging.

Kokuro's smirk falters a bit, but growing even wider with a slow mocking laugh. "As if."

"Why you-" he barks. His finger pulls, snapping at the trigger.

 **BANG!**

* * *

 **BZZZT!** The wrist com beats loudly, vibrating against the plains of his calloused skin.

Antonio freezes, large hands wrapped around a double steak, triple cheese sandwich with a tomato slice stuck in the middle. The edible contents an inch away from his carnivore teeth. His wet mouth pausing, opened wide enough for a kitten to fit in there.

 **BZZZT!**

The sandwich falls, big fingers imprinted on the squashed sandwich. Tumbling down to the white ceramic plate, making a loud SPLAAAT!

Antonio hurtles out the door, the diner bell announcing his leave of an unpaid bill next to an uneaten dish. He trips, stumbling down the short flight of steps. Viciously yanking his keys out of his back pocket. Tearing the truck's door near off its hinges, diving into his seat, jamming the keys in the car ignition. He turns around, backing out the dented truck from the narrow parking space. He slams his foot on the accelerator, snapping the gear to drive. Tires squeal on asphalt, wheels smoking streaks of black marks.

The truck shoots like a bullet, zipping right on the highway at impatient speed.

Now, a big man like Antonio needs the calories to keep his hunger at bay. What he would normally do is stuff that double streak, triple cheeses in his mouth, slap his owed money on the table for the waitress, and would have left without running out the door. Yet today, Antonio didn't dare to eat his favorite double streak, triple cheese sandwich. Resulting in an uneaten sandwich and unpaid bill.

Yet, today was the day. Today had to be the day! Today, Antonio's going to be The Man, The Hero! ...

Or, at least, make a few arrests.

Now, very, very few people in the world know this Fact. Few people know The fact that Antonio is Rock Bison. Bull Tank Of The West!

And few people know that Rock Bison actually exists.

But this is not about the fame. No! It's not about the points. No! It's not even about the money! NEVEEEERRRR!

Yet, for some reason, Antonio found himself leaving that big, juicy, beautiful, tasty, double steak, triple cheese goodness all alone at the dinner. All Antonio knew, that deep down in his muscled gut, that today is going to be the day.

Today is going to be different.

"Bonjour, Heroes," Agnes speaks in her seductive voice, smoother than her lips. "There's a bank robbery on the Bronze Stage, next to the highway on the West Side."

Kotetsu's head pops up, half a meaty burger ticking out of his mouth. Cheeks puffing out like chipmunks with nuts, his cat beard dotted with Mayo.

"Mphhhhmm!" Kotetsu voices, vocal expression suppressed by pickles and lettuce.

Barnaby rolls his mint eyes. "Eat your food, old man." he says, yanking his partner off the barstool.

Tires shriek, Antonio's truck screaming to a stop. The man jumps out the door, falling faceplant on the dead grass. He shoots up on his feet, galloping into the Rock Bison trailer. The car keys still hanging in the car ignition.

"How many robbers?" Katrina asks, body glowing in that sharp blue.

Cold, icey powers turning her hair in that same tone of blue, doing wondrous works for her hero disguise.

"Ten," replies Agnes, hand on hip, "All armed and with a record."

Antonio shoves his bull helmet on, backwards. He grunts, frustrated.

"Are any of them N.E.X.T.?" Dragon Kid electrifies her bo-staff, already geared in neon greens and yellows.

"From what the papers say, no." Agnes tucks her long hair behind her ear. " Fire Emblem?"

"Right here, Sugar!" The pyro hero zips through the intersection, gliding down the street in a red, hot car. Glazing in speed and style. "Ready to kick some booty! Right, Oragami?"

"Y-y-y-y-yes!" stutters Oragami Cyclone. Glued to his seat, holding on the cushin for dear life. His body trembles and vibrates visible through through the water-grey armour.

"Rock Bison, where are you-"

 _"We're on Hero T.V. Live!"_ Mario cuts in, overly cheery and animated, _"A bank on the West Side is currently being robbed! So far, there is no hero in si- Oh! Wait a minute! I see Rock Bison! The Bull Tank Of The West is first on the scene! Will our hero be able to make an arrest today?! Or will this hero go home with another zero?!"_

"Hmmm," Agnes hums, tucking a loose strand behind her ear. "Bison first on the scene? That's new."

VHRRRROOM! The drills spur in a roar, charging at the barricaded door. The drill piercing the glass, snapping the it into sharp crystals. Rock Bison plummets through the front doors of the bank. Dust and debris smoking the air.

WHRRRRRRRRRRR! The police sirens wail, slicing hearing ears.

"Alright!" Rock Bison bellows, proud and buff, "Stick them up-"

He chokes, eyes going rounder than a pool ball behind the helmet.

He was too late.


	2. Didn't Expect to Expect the Unexpected

**Episode 1: Why Destiny Is A Nuisance**

 **Chapter Two: Didn't Expect to Expect the Unexpected**

 _Author's Note: I own nothing of Tiger & Bunny, only the original character, Kokuro Jedi. This fic has only been written for the love of the show, good entertainment, and the lack of season two the fans have promised. Enjoy!_

 _ **BANG!**_

Kokuro shut her eyelids tight, heart nearly jumped out of her throat. The loud shot ringing in ears. Air sucks in her lungs like a noisy windpipe, hiccupping. Every muscle twitched. Ready to fall-

"SON OF A-!"

Kokuro's eyeballs snap open, almost popping out of her skull.

The thief that had pointed the gun flaps crazy, hoping up and down vigorously . Hot orange flames eloping the clothing on his sleeve, eating his skin and up.

Kokuro gaze snaps away, staring at her hands.

They glow blue.

Kokuro's fingers twitch, the familiar sensation tickling her veins. She felt pieces of the room vibrate, her blood buzzing. The closed metal safe in the back, the still metal skeleton that outlined the bank, the guns trembling. All that metal moving at a stilled velocity, all lying dormant.

Yet, her mind moves faster with thought. Of course, her powers must've activated milliseconds, sealing the bullet in the gunbarrel before it fired. Which may explain the sudden fire on the leader's arm.

Speaking of which.

Kokuro's arm lashes out, her thin hand snagging something cold, biting her skin with a smack. Eyes flashing aqua blue. A rifle! She spins on her heel. Her blood "heats up", metal particles zapping with new movement. The metal of the rifle deforms, "melting" down into a strange liquid substance. The cold material humming, wrapping around her fisted fingers, sneaking under her black sleeve. Kokuro rears her arm back, the metal particles "cooling" from movement. She throws a punch, hitting the thug right in the chest.

The crook falls with a THUD, wheezing a pained breath.

"GAH! A bloody N.E.X.T.!" The leader of the gang shouts, viciously smacking at the flames. "Get him!"

One thug charges, hurling the gun hard on her back.

Kokuro gasps, pain jabbing her spine. Kokuro's mind narrows, one foot stumbles forward. Kokuro flashes her arm around, focus sharpening on high. The solid glove flicking into a metal rod, clouting her rod with his weapon. Instinct burning with fire.

The gun "buzzes", particles zapping, moving at a different speed. The gun liquefies, flying in the air as a deformed serpent. Twisting around, striking the hoodlum in the face. It engulf the around his head, blocking only his eyes and ears. He stumbles backwards, tripping over his feet.

"AAAAA! Git it off of me!" he cries. Clawing at the already solidified metal.

Kokuro's second hand grasps the other end of her rod. She bends the rod, sweaty hands reconstructing the metal in half. Holding the rods dangerously like sharpened daggers.

"Thieves, eh?" she spits mockingly,"More like a bunch of girls!"

The other thugs looked at each other. One seemed to be inching backwards.

"Get that bastard!" Their leader hisses, most of the fire already padded away. "KILL HIM!"

Kokuro drops, hopping through tangled limbs. Back and forth, swinging, kicking, and punching for any exposed weaknesses. Left, right, all big muscled and menacing. Kokuro jabs, strikes, and kicks as many knees as she could. Yet, when one went down, another would hop right back up till she broke a few of their ankles in exchanged for more scratches, bruises, and tiring muscles forming on her body.

Kokuro jabs, hitting one in the nose. She spins on her feet. Dancing on giving another thug a cuff to the cheek. She ducks left, blocking a hit from her face. Pain explodes on her arm, muscles screaming. She rounds her free arm, hitting the thug right on the ear.

Kokuro bounces on her feet, hopping for any sudden movements. Sucking in dry breaths, panting aggressively. Eyes alert, darting around.

Yet, no one moved. All the thugs were in a pile of heaps on the ground. Not moving, but still groaning. Alive.

Kokuro sucks air through her nose, the scent stale. A few strands of burgundy hair sticking to her forehead. Well, that was fast.

"Make another move and this kid gets it!" he yells hoarsely.

Kokuro froze, or maybe not. Turning a little, Kokuro peers over her shoulder. Eyes widening slightly under the bill of her beanie cap.

A little girl, maybe eight, shakes from head to toe.

The thug's beefy arm snugged her neck tight enough to keep ahold, but letting air through the girl's lungs. Other hand in a headlock, the position tense and ready for action. Ready to snap an eight-year-old's head off.

Kokuro didn't make a single movement. Knuckles tightening around the rods, looking awfully white.

"Now!" he shouts, the veins in his neck popping.

The little girl whimpers, squeezing her eyes shut, lip trembling.

Kokuro slowly lets her fingers uncurl. Every instinct screaming, shouting at her to hold onto the precious material. The cold metal slips from her skin, clattering onto the floor.

"Kick 'em here!" he snarls.

Kokuro's foot taps on it. The rods easily turning over and over, halting at the little girl's feet.

"Now," he orders, "Back up and put yer hands on da wall!"

Kokuro glances at the girl. For one brief second, Kokuro captured a mixture of emotions, she backed up.

Kokuro saw fear.

Step.

She saw innocence.

Step, step.

Kokuro saw herself.

Bump! Kokuro felt something collide, poking against her butt. Stepping aside, she takes three steps back. Kokuro glances, a chair. She peeps at the thug. Dang it, even with her powers, that little girl would still be in danger. If only there was something to distract-

WHOOSH! BANG! POP!

The air explodes in debris, shooting in every direction.

"Huh?!" The thug turns his head.

Kokuro grabs the chair in hand, running at the thug. Raising it above her head, rearing the unintentional weapon above her head.

"What the- ACK!" the thug drops, twittering birds chirping around his dizzied head. "Uhhhh…." THUMP!

"WAAAAAHHH!" the little girl cries, running blindly to her mother.

Kokuro sighs, her muscles easing from the tension. Finally, it's over.

WHRRRRRRRRRRR!

The hairs on Kokuro's arms stood on end, muscles tensing up. Oh, great.

WHRRRRRRRRRRR!

"Alright! Stick them up-"

Instinct bit her hard in the rear. Legs arm and arms probing themselves. Kokuro knew that once in her life she ran so fast to escape the devil himself. Now, for the second time in Kokuro's life, she found herself running quick enough to break that record.

* * *

He was too late.

Hot steam blows out of Rock Bison's nose, awfully resembling the image of an angry bull. A slew of curse words ran through his head so fast that it beats the Roadrunner himself.

Damn it! Barnaby and Kotetsu have done it again! One crook! One freaking crook! Wasn't there any punk left to capture?! Is that too much to ask?!

Another race of curse words rambles in his skull, he holts, ugly words stopping. He turns, looking to the back.

The back exit slowly closing at a leisurely pace, oblivious to the trauma that happened moments ago. A black, combat boot slips out of sight.

And they let one get away?!

Rock Bison charges, blowing the exit door off it's hinges. He looks, left, right, le-

The crook is running down the street!

This is great! Well, not great for the civilians. But now, oh hohoho! He was going to make an arrest! But he was going to have to tell Kotetsu to stop cutting him some slack.

"Look at that!" Mario announces to the whole of Sternbild, "Rock Bison is running away from the sce- Oh, hold the phone, folks! Rock Bison is running after one of the theifs! Will our hero be able to make an arrest this time?!"

"Damn right I am!" the hero replies, full of energy and determination.

Nobody, in all of Sternbild, has ever seen Rock Bison, The Bull Tank Of The West, run so fast in that heavy suit of armor and beat his hero record.


	3. A Bull Demon Chasing A Jedi

Author's Note: This story is based on the Tiger and Bunny Anime, Manga, and Drama series. I do not own the offical rights of the series, except for the OC, Kokuro Jedi. PLease, Please, comment and review to help me improve the story. Happy reading!

 **Episode 1: Why Destiny Is A Nuisance**

 **Chapter Three: A Bull Demon Chasing A Jedi**

"AAAAAHHHH!" Kokuro Jedi screams, "How does someone so big run so fast?!"

Kokuro jumps over a toppled trashcan, feet skidding on the pavement as she races around a dumpster. Dashing into an alleyway.

 **CRASH!**

The dumpster turns, toppling over on its side as Bison runs after the crook.

"Whoa!" Mario pipes into the microphone, yelling, "Rock Bison just took out the trash!"

Kokuro's legs thrust against the pavement, gaining small amounts of speed. Arms pumping against air currents. She rapidly slides around the corner, speeding right at a bean pole with uncontrollable velocity.

"Crud!" Kokuro panics, no time to stop!

She jumps, twisting her body sideways, propelling her legs up. Her feet smack against the pole. She kicks off, pushing herself against gravity, landing right back on the pavement in a run.

" _WOOOO!"_ Mario hollers, " _Look at that thief run! And took on the post like a pro! That's saying something even for me! Ah! There's Rock Bison running- No! Skidding right into-"_

 **SIIIIIIIII DD! CRASH!**

" _-Truck. Ouch! That has got to hurt!"_ Mario announces to the whole city.

The truck is crushed like a soda can, the metal exterior crunching in. Sticky glue oozing out, bleeding onto Rock Bison, covering the hero in sticky goo.

The green hero turns red, steam blowing out of his nose. Oh, NO! He was not going to let that thief get the best of him! Burning in raw anger! And determination, Rock Bison stomps upon his two legs, galloping after the punk. All covered in the sticky sap, making slushy noises with every movement.

" _Yowsers!"_ the announcer ehcoes, " _Look at Rock Bison go! Covered in Magic Power Glue! Brought to you by Arts & Crafts, The Magic They Make!"_

Kokuro sprints down the sidewalk, running past unaware bystanders. Throat raw, breathing dry and rapid. Legs burning numb. The wind whistles in her ears, but the loud thunderous stomps never ceased.

"There he is!" someone cries.

Kokuro didn't know if the spokesperson was talking about the bulltank in that crazy getup suit or that someone mistaken her as a man. Again. Either way, she had to loose him. She had to! Why couldn't this crazy _hero_ be someone else?! Preferably, someone who couldn't run in that suit!

"You're not getting away!" Bison barks.

Kokuro doesn't dare look back, only motivated even more to escape the madness. To escape the chase. To escape the constant threat. Like her body in the constant state of motion, Kokuro's mind is running a marathon itself. Thoughts like:

 _Think! Think! THINK, KOKURO! Need a quick escape! AH! I should've stayed in California!_

Of course, then there's that loud, annoying announcer that wouldn't stop yacking on every action that took place.

" _I tell you!"_ Mario hoots, " _I never seen anything like this, folks! Rock Bison just tearing through the sidewalk like a race car! Will that semi truck full of pillows stop the thief from escaping?! Or does he have any tricks up his sleeve?!"_

A small truck- like the cuckoo announcer said- sat idly at a red light, waiting for the stoplight to turn green.

Kokuro surges, willing her numb legs to run. Run faster. Go faster. Make it. MAKE IT!

Kokuro glances at the light, vertical to her line of sight.

Immediately green switches to yellow.

No Time!

Red!

The truck starts at a slow roll, closing the direct path to escape.

She jumps.

 **SCHRREEEEECH!**

Kokuro dives over the hood. Belly nearly touching, millimeters away from the shiney, white coating. Earth coming to meet her in a dolphin dive. Hands bite the pavement, little miniscule stones picking at her skin. Gravity and force shoving her down. She pushes back. Propels her body into a backflip. She lands on her two feet, stumbling back into a run.

" _WHOA! Look at that! What a flip! Rock Bison- OH NO! He's going fast! He's has no time to stop! He's going to-"_

 **CRASHHH!**

" _-Crash. Another truck has been destroyed. Wait! He's up! Covered in feathers! Boy, Rock Bison is on fire today! He's going. And running still! Leaving a trail of white pillow feathers! Guess he's not chicken. Will he able to catch the thief?"_

Her throat raw with dry air. Feet on fire, legs aching with a searing pain, numbness gone. Kokuro felt like she would just fall into a pile of dismembered pieces any minute. So much running. Yet she couldn't stop, she couldn't! It felt like her legs might shut down any minute. The blood pumping in her ears. Sounds and colors whizzing by in a blurr. Animalistic instinct howling at her to run. Run. RUN!

" _Wow! I never seen anything like this folks! A thief so daring, so bold as to run into ongoing traffic! And he isn't stopping! Cars are stopping! Swerving! Honking! Who will stop this villain?!"_

Bright headlights blind Kokuro's eyes, seeing black spots they're so bright. Turning her head, to see a big truck yards away from crushing her.

 **HONKKKKKK!**

" _I CAN'T WATCH!"_ Mario covers his eyes, turning away from the screen.

Everything seems to stop, moving in slow motion. She couldn't see anything, screwing her eyelids shut tight. Closer. The truck roaring loudly, ready to devour her death. Closer. She cringes, maybe she will feel nothing.

 ** _CRASH!_**

Something slimy and wet spits at the side of her torso. The whole world was doing a whirlwind, backflip itself. Everything jolts, jaw jutting teeth, halting to a stop.

 **SKK-IIIIII-D-D-D-DDDD! SQUEEEEEEL! CRASH!**

Pain pokes, jabbing at her legs viciously. Oh, gosh! Is she dead?! Or is she dying?! Bleeding?! She holds her breath, counting.

One Jabberwocky.

Skin and muscles flaming numb.

Two Jabberwocky's.

Ankle burning terribly, like something twisted it into a pretzel.

Three Jabberwocky's.

She cranks one eye open, rolling it down slightly.

One metal green arm was tucked around her tightly.

She opens both eyes, wide and blinking. Eggs. Eggs, all cracked and shells splintered into a million peices. Yellow yolks running a river from broken orbs. Head to toe, she was drenched in the slimy, cold substance, dotted in little broken white shells. And absolutly little blood to scream death. Totally alive.

" _Is it over? Can I look?"_ Mario asks. Mummering comes from the back ground. " _Wait! They lived?!"_ Some more stumbling sounds in the background, Mario bursting out, " _OH MY! What a mess!"_

Rock Bison winces. Yes, it was a mess. A few cars skidded into each other, stopping before running into any window stores. An egg truck's right front was totally demolished, on it's side, back door wide open to the disaster of precious eggs inside. It was only lucky that the thief ran into a street where there were few cars despite the rush hour.

He cringes. Yeah, that truck was going to be on his company's damage fines. Along with the other two trucks. And some car fines. With the insurance policy.

Well, at least he caught the crimin-

"Wait!" Rock Bison whips around, looking left and right. "Where did that punk go?!"

He spots the figure, clad in black limping away.

"Stop right there!" Bison shouts. His large hand shooting out, grabbing the punk by the neck of the shirt.

"Let me go!" Kokuro snaps, kicking and throwing her arms around wildly.

"Not today punk! You're going to jail!"

"WHAT?!" Kokuro frails more, trying wiggle out of the situation. "WHY?!"

"Cause you were robbing the bank."

"I'm not the criminal here!" she protests, "You got the wrong guy!"

"Then why were you running?"

Kokuro halts, all movement stilled. "Uhhhh, I was, uhhhhhh…." Her brain rushing for a quick answer.

"Now I'm taking you to the police, so we can get you written up, and go to jail."

 _OhchizohchizohchzohCHIZ!_ Kokuro screams in her head, _How did I get myself into this?!_

* * *

 ** _READ THIS PLEASE!_**

Another Author's note!: Hello, all you wonderful readers! Congradulations! You gone through the tension of chapter one and made it to the end of three! There are more, more chapters to come! And here are a set of questions I would love you guys to answer to help me improve this story. And please, no one-two-three worded sentences.

Now here's the griddy part about the commenting.

What are your initial thoughts and reactions to this chapter? 

What was your favorite part of this chapter and why? 

What was your least favorite part and why? 

What are your thoughts on Antonio (Rock Bison) and Kokuro and Mario, the announcer?

Were any of these parts confusing or unclear?

On a scale of 1 to 10, how much have you enjoyed the chapter?

On a scale of 1 to 10, how eager are you to read the next chapter?

Do you have any predictions? 

Now, if I haven't written enough character description of what Kokuro looks like, I'm sorry that I haven't written enough. And I'm also sorry for not have written anything about Rock Bison's Hero Suit. Also, let me know if you are willing to beta read. Next Sunday I will be back with another chapter. So bye and happy reading!


	4. We've Done Goof

Author's Note: This story is based on the Tiger and Bunny Anime, Manga, and Drama series. I do not own the offical rights of the series, except for the OC, Kokuro Jedi. PLease, Please, comment and review to help improve the story. Happy reading!

 **Episode 1: Why Destiny Is A Nuisance**

 **Chapter Four: We've Done Goof**

Agnes Joubert, Cain Morris, Mary Rose, Orlando Cooper, and the CEO of Kronos Foods all stare at the screen, eyes cemented to the captured scene before them. Everything caught by the security tape.

"Man," Cain breathes, flabbergasted, "That boy's nut. Taking on a whole gang of robbers like that!"

"He must have a death wish." Mary adjusts her glasses.

The videotape kept going, unfolding a chaotic scene of the thugs trying to take one kid down. They kicked him, they scratched him, and bruised. Yet, they were failing due to kid fighting them back with his powers disarming the guns into liquid soup and unexpected skill.

" _Make another move and the kid gets it!" the leader of the robbery yells, having locked arms around a child's head._

 _The NEXT turns stiff, not moving._

 _Silence, no one in the video makes a move. Not even the Hero TV and CEO make a twitch, all holding on their breathe._

" _Now!" the their hollers, breaking the suffocating silence._

 _The kid drops his weapons, the clatter echoing on the video._

" _Kick 'em here!" the thug orders_

 _The kid boots his self-reformed weapons to the crook._

" _Now back up and put yer hands on da wall!"_

 _The kid slowly making a back trek, accidentally bumping into one of the bank's chairs._

 _ **WHOOSH! BANG! POP!**_

 _The thief turns his head to the disturbance._

 _The kid snatches the chair, charging at the crook without hesitation._

" _What the- ACK!" The thief's face lashes to the side._

"Pause it!" Agnes orders.

The screen freezes, capturing the NEXT's face in clear print and color.

Silence. No one said a word or even move. All looking at the screen with curious looks. It is hard to tell what the kid looked like exactly with the beanie hat's bill hiding half his face. Dark, baggy clothes disguising the actual weight. Yet from the way the kid made those jabs and dodges, one could tell he is agile.

Mary adjusted her glasses, eyes even wider. "So… what do we do?"

"Hire him," says Agnes, arms crossed.

"WHAT?!" everyone gasps.

"Are you out of your mind, Agnes?" Cain swerves his chair around, overly curly hair swinging with the motion.

"No." the career woman puts both hands on hips, cocking her curves to the side. "You seen how that boy fights. The way those brutes beat on the kid, yet the boy comes back with double. He could boost the rating of Hero TV."

"Agnes." Mary interjects, "We don't know anything about him. What if he has a criminal record? He ran away when the he heard the police sirens."

"Bison's not going to happy," Orlando comments nonchalantly, long chestnut hair siding over his shoulder in a ponytail, "When he finds out that he caught a hero."

* * *

Rock Bison is proud. He marches, chest puffed out, and a satisfied grin hurting the muscles in his cheeks. He felt so proud, he might just burst in pride. He had done it. He finally, FINALLY caught a criminal! He accomplished his goal! Sure it was a mere two hundred points for a cowardly crook, but it was worth it! Worth a celebration! Hell, he might just have a drink to celebrate! What a-

"Hey! Bull Demon!"

Antonio pauses in his march. The sticky, squishy, wet movement of the eggs, glue and feathers ceasing for a moment. Looking down at the hostage in hand. The punk who had a deep, hatred look on his face.

"Rock Bison, Punk!"

If looks could kill, those dangerous, grey eyes would have stabbed Bison dead on the spot.

"Whatever, you fat ox!" the kid snaps, "Freaking let me go already!"

"No." The hero continues marching, keeping a tighter hold around the kid's small frame.

Kokuro growls, wiggling, legs jerking around. Yet, no luck, her arms arm pinned right down to her ribs. UH! Those dang bank robbers! It was their fault she was in this! She could feel that bruise starting to frame on her back! If it wasn't for those ANIMAL men, Kokuro wouldn't have that other purple-green bruise forming on her forearm. Not to mention getting her apartment back from that no-good-horny Mr. Swindle! That jerk!

"You must have been born on a highway," Kokuro snarls, the muscles tensing in her shoulders, "Because that's where most accidents happen."

"Whacha say?!" Bison roars. Turning his attention right back on Kokuro.

Just like that, Rock Bison's chest deflated, fists clenching, and teeth pressing hard on his gums.

Kokuro smirks, she has him now!

"Do you hear me?!" a woman's voice yells.

Rock Bison pauses, rotating his head to the source of the familiar, dominant tone.

Agnes, talking to one of the officers, rants on.

Bison takes a few steps closer, casually getting closer to the woman's well known temper and ambition.

"Do you hear me?!" she yells. Hands on nice hips, bending half her body to the point Bison is sure some of the cops saw good cleavage. "I want you to find that boy! NOW! Don't you know what that kid can do?"

One of the cops glance, looking back to Agnes, doing a double take on Bison. Another cop rotates, a surpressed smile, straining.

"Hey, Rock!" the cop boastfully cries, "Digging the new look? I bet it attracts the chicks."

Agnes whirls around, standing up from her bend. Gorgeous curls whipping her carefully makeup eyeshadow. Frowning eyebrows upthrust, shooting up to her hairline. She marches, high heels clicking on the pavement. Wide hips swinging side to side with each step, her high heels strutting along on sexy legs.

"There you are!" Agnes yips, "What. Were. You. Thinking?!"

"What?" Bison steps back, knowing of the woman's great wrath.

"You destroyed three trucks! Injure three working civilians AND destroyed their merchandise!"

"H-Hey," Bison growls, "I caught the criminal!"

"You idiot!" she straightens be back, standing taller in her high heels. "That's not the criminal!"

Silence.

Bison pauses. "What?"

"That's the person who stopped the criminals!" Agnes yells.

Bison looks at Agnes, then the cops, the kid, the cops, Agnes, the cops, the kid, and then looks down at himself. All covered in sticky glue, wet eggs, and tarred feathers.

"SON OF A-" A slew of curse words had ran out of Bison's mouth, ranting the uncleanliness of his dictionary.

Bison ran around in circles, literally! In circles! He had never felt so mad! Weeeeell, maybe that one time when Kotetsu ate his chocolate pudding and accused Antonio himself for eating Kotetsu's pudding. Yet never in his life had his anger driven him to run in demented circles.

"Dammit!" Bison curses, "Why I otta-"

"Rock Bison!" Agnes yells.

"What?!" Bison screeches to a halt. Snorting through his nose, steam blowing off of him.

"You can put him down now." Agnes points a manicured finger at the said "kid".

"I'm not a dude!" Kokuro snaps, "I am female!"

Bison looks to his side to see, that in fact, he hasn't let go of the punk in his hot anger. "But- But-"

"Bison!" Agnes orders.

Anger sizzles dead, shoulders slouching deeply. Reluctantly, the hero sets Kokuro down. He grunts, the souncnd coming out as a snort somewhat.

"Damn, kid," her mutters.

Kokuro turns, glowering at him. "Stupid old cow."

"Whatcha call me?!" Bison roars. Feeling a vein popping in his head.

Kokuro doesn't move, back straight, standing tall despite her short height. Her chin jutted out, glaring at him in the eye. As in the eye as you can get with that ridiculous helmet on.

"I called you stupid," Kokuro's fists balled, feet wide apart. "Grandpa."

An intensified aura sparks, electrifying the air between the Bull and the girl.

Bison growls, towering over the little punk. Why that brat!

"Hey! You two!" Agnes steps between them. "Quit it! Or do I'll-"

"Excuse me?!"

Everyone stops, Kokuro and Bison reluctantly turning their eyes away from the starting-intimidation contest.

"Boss!" Bison flinches, panic spilling and festering.

Rock Bison's manager stood stalk, his brown suit filled every nook and cranny with his full figure. Humble and proud as he comes closer to the three.

"Hello, Bison." he looks at him, eyeing Bison's new appearance. "You had quite a day, I see."

Bison slouches, head hanging in shame. "I have dishonored you," he moans shamefully.

"Bison, Bison. I'm not mad."

"You're not?" the hero blinks.

"Well," his boss shrugs, "Everyone thought he was the thief."

"I'm a woman!" Kokuro snaps, fingers twitching.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry." the CEO smiles awkwardly. "It's hard to tell when you're wearing those baggy clothes."

"If this conversation is over, I'm done." Kokuro turns her head sideways, glowering. She limps, moving away.

"Wait!" the businessman shouts. "Don't go! I want to hire you!"

Kokuro stops, suddenly frozen. Did she just hear what she thought she heard?

"What?!" Bison shouts, shock.

"I want to hire her." the man smiled, his grin quiet and humble. "We can use someone like her."

Kokuro turns around, limping steadily. Yet silver eyes glared at the CEO directly, stopping in front of him.

"Look here, Mister." She crosses her arms, giving him a black look under lidded eyes, chin down. "No one, and I mean no one, uses me. Got it?"

Bison's boss blinked, moving slightly backwards.

Agnes narrows her eyes, raising an elegant eyebrow. "Hmm."

Bison frowns.

Kokuro turns, walking away.

"What do you think that was about?" Agnes looks back at the group, hand on hip.

"I arrested her, that's what!" Bison keeps staring at the girl, who limped her way to the ambulance car.

"Agnes?" the CEO turns to Agnes.

"Yes, Sir?"

"I want you to find out where she lives."

Agnes quirks an eyebrow, lips turning slightly down. "You are not going to give up on her, are you?"

"No, I'm not…."


	5. The Consequence Blues

**Episode 1: Why Destiny Is A Nuisance**

 **Chapter Five: The Consequence Blues**

Antonio slumps on the bar, gazing blankly at his beer.

The place is unusually quiet for a Thursday. Most of the tables and chairs are empty, the only people to keep him company is the bartender washing another set of glasses and good, old Kotetsu.

"Come on, old cow. Cheer up!" Kotetsu pokes at the ice in his own glass. "It's just a mistake."

"Mistake?!" Antonio shoots up, suddenly back straight and tough muscles even harder. "One that costs more than my apartment!" Antonio flashes out angrily. "Damn that kid! If I see her face aga-"

"Wait?!" Kotetsu's eyes bug out, jaw dropping. "That guy you chased was a woman?!"

"Yeah, fast runner for someone so short." Antonio scowls, slumping back on the bar once again. "Now the company's insurance is going to go up. Damn kid."

"That kid was a woman?" Kotetsu cocks his head sideways, trying to wrap this new fact around his brain.

"Not to mention they want to give the damn kid my job!"

"Wait, you're telling me that was a woman?"

"It's not like I screwed up before." Antonio sits up correctly, yet still slouching. "Couldn't they give me a little leanway?"

"He's a woman?!" Kotetsu asks.

"Yes! The kid is a woman!" Antonio snorts through his nose, "What part of it don't you get about it?!"

"How could you not know the kid was a woman?" Kotetsu throws his hands in the air, exasperated.

"Really thin, she is." Antonio scowls again, finally swallowing down his drink. "Couldn't tell with those big clothes she wore. And that beanie cap covered her head real good."

"She really got under your skin, huh?"

Antonio nods, taking a gulp of his beverage. "Yeah, I was hoping to catch one criminal. One Criminal. I wanted to rescue somebody. Be the hero. Just… be useful for once."

Kotetsu's brow furrows, his arms crossing on the bar. "Fans giving you the cold shoulder?"

Nod.

"News reporters looking right past you?"

Nod

"None of the Bison cards being sold in the shops?"

Nod, Nod. Antonio sighs mournfully.

"Antonio, I hate to say this, but… you're becoming a veteran."

Antonio sighs, "What am I going to do, Kotetsu?"

"Well." Kotetsu scratches his go-tee beard. "They might not give her your job…."

"What are you saying, Kotetsu?"

"You said they wanted to hire her, right?"

"Yeah?" Antonio nods.

"They just may pull a Barnaby on you."

"Pull a-" Antonio stops, chuckling, "Heh, have her partnered with me? Yeah! Just let her walk in with Boss, license in hand. Saying, _Hey, Toni! Here's your new partner._ HA! Like, that's going to happen."

Kotetsu shrugs. "You never know, buddy." He turns his wrist, looking at his watch. "Um, can we leave now? I promised Kaede I would pick her up from Tony's birthday party."

"Sure," Antonio rises out of his seat, his brow scrunching. "Hold on? Isn't Tony that kid that moved inanimate objects when you and Barnaby first teamed up?"

"Yep!" Kotetsu smiles like a basket full of chipmunks. "It turns out that Kaede and him go to Hero Academy together, in the same class. You should've seen the look on his face when he saw me! Haha."

"It's nice to hear that the kid is doing well." Antonio smiles, walking behind Kotetsu out of the dinner. "Maybe one day he'll be just like you-"

Antonio stops, looking around the parking lot.

Kotetsu scratches the back of his head, grinning wildly. "Yeah! It'll be cute. Tony being a Lil' Wild Tiger! Only without my pow- Hey, man." Kotetsu hults himself, whipping his head around a little confused. "Where's your truck?"

Antonio stood there, limb. Jaw a slack, his brow rising up and up, drawing more lines.

"My… truck," Antonio gapes, staring at the parking space where a Fiari sat.

"Huh?" Kotetsu blinks, peering at the thing that his friend stared at. "Wait, that's where we parked, right?" Kotetsu looks at the wooden fence that stood around part of the lot.

Of course, it was where they parked the truck. Because on the fence, someone decided for some drunken reason stuck a sticker of Hero TV's logo with a markered mustache on it.

"Um," Kotetsu scratches his beard, mouth twisted downwards. "This sucks"

Antonio curses, the words falling loosely out of his mouth. "Just. My. Luck…."

* * *

Kokuro stares at the torn Sternbild Times newspaper with great disdain. The more she stared at the thin pages, the more she sunk lower on the floor. It read:

 _August 30th, 1980_

 _On the West Side, a robbery was taken place in a humble bank. Rock Bison was the first to appear on the scene at around two in the afternoon. The Bull Tank of the West took immediate action, drilling through the barred door of the small bank. Yet a shocking sight met the HEROs and the police when the found the twenty robbers were out cold. All, but one._

 _Rock Bison chased the suspect for twenty block. Consequences of three demolished semi trucks. five hundred pounds of glue lost, three hundred pillows flattened, a thousand dozen eggs shattered , twelve citizens injured, and a few thousand dollars lost in profit to the companies' of the three trucks. It was soon later revealed that the suspect, who was chased by Rock Bison, turned out to be the savior of the bank robbery._

 _Witnesses stated that the suspect was depositing his money when the robbery happened. Yet, when the robbers demanded that the suspect give up his money, he refused. Witnesses stated that the suspect was fired right at the forehead. The suspect should've been dead if it weren't for his unknown NEXT ability of manipulating metal. Scientists at the lab stated that the suspect used his powers to seal the bullet in the gun barrel-_

Kokuro flings the newspaper across the splintered floor, sinking loweron the uncomfutable ground.

Why didn't she listen to the thieves and drop on the ground like everyone else? She could've dropped. That was it! Just dropped. Get out alive even poorer and live like the hermit boxer she had done for the past few years.

But no. NO! She just had to inherit her disowned father's stubbornness and not listen! She just had to post herself to the freaking world! Now she's the mysterious man hero that happened to be at the right place at the wrong time and is still poor. She might even have to mail herself to England in a box!

The only upside to the disaster is that she wore baggy clothes, those dark sunglasses, and that beanie cap. No one knows where this "mysterious hero" lives, what "he" looks like, or "his" true name.

Kokuro mouth slides up in a small smirk. Nobody in HERO TV will knock on her door.

KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK!

She froze, every muscle pausing.

KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK!

Kokuro turns her head slightly, eyeing the door with suspicion. Who knows, it might be the mailman or that crazy-cosplaying, old woman in room six.

KNOCKKNOCKKNOCK!

In silent motion, she limps to the door. She grabs a bat next to her, placing her back against the wall next to the door.

"Who is it?" Kokuro spoke in the deepest man voice she could produce.

"Does Kokuro Jedi live here?" a authoritative, feminine voice demands.

Kokuro's heart stops, hair standing up. Cold sweat starting to rain on her brow. "Who?" she asks in fake dumbness.

"Kokuro Jedi, the kid who save the bank from being robbed yesterday. Does she live here?"

Kokuro's back stiffens. Shoot, the press is after her! Kokuro peeks through the eye-hole, muscles tensing with perspiration.

A woman with the most gorgeous brown hair, scowling with perfect makeup, wearing a low cut blouse and an equally exposing pencil skirt.

"What makes you think this Jedi lives here?" Kokuro asks deeply.

"Hospital records."

Kokuro's grits her teeth, fingers twitching. Snap.

"And," the lady flips her phone closed, "That woman in room six."

"Dang it!" Kokuro's voice breaks out of character, "That nosy old lady!"

"You're in there, are you?" the woman internationally taps her foot.

Kokuro hisses. Unlocking the door, the chain-lock, and the combo lock all on the door. Opening it with a mad scowl. "What. Do. You. Want- "

"YOU!" the lady says, sticking her perfectly manicured nail right at Kokuro's nose. "I have been looking all over for you!"

"Whyyyyy?" Kokuro snarls, baring her teeth at the stranger.

"Did you know what you did to my TV show?" She takes a step forward, making the younger step back.

The door squeaks, sliding itself shut.

"What I- Ha! Wait!" Kokuro inches away, raising her bat a little higher. "You're that lady from yesterday! The one who yelled at that bull tank demon!"

"Bull tank demon- No, never mind." Agnes shakes her head, repointing at the girl. "Do you know what you did to my TV show?"

"Look." Kokuro's shoulders tense, head sinking as she glares dangerously at the intruder. "If you're blaming me-"

"I am blaming you!" Agnes thunders. "For shooting the show rating by twenty-one percent."

"It wasn't my- Wait! What?!" Kokuro stops, angry tension leaving her body.

"I'm blaming you for making my show popular." The woman lowers her finger, though her lips dip deeper. Almost smiling deviously. "But it's also your fault that you cause a twenty block massacre."

"I didn't destroy those trucks!" Kokuro snaps, fingers twitching against the bat. "It was the bull demon's doing!"

"Like it was your fault for saving those people at the bank?"

"Yeah. Now get out of my flat." Kokuro snaps, crossing her arms.

"Listen, Honey. I'm not leaving till you say yes."

"To what?" Kokuro snarls, arms tensing with, again, renewed annoyance.

"That you'll become a HERO."

"As- Wha!- Cough!" Kokuro spits, almost choking on her saliva, "You're kidding! Right?"

"Look, not everyone gets the opportunity to be offered a job by one of the seven companies." Agnes draws, putting one hand on the edge of the tattered couch. "And just you turn down a once in a lifetime offer without knowing what it is."

"Lady, I'm not gonna run around in some cosplay costume." Kokuro sets her feet apart, chin jutting out. "I'm not a toy."

Agnes arches an eyebrow. "Do you know the difference you will be making?"

"Only the fact some money bag man is ordering me?" Kokuro rolls her eyes, snarling. "Yeah, big difference."

"This is more than just money, Kokuro." Agnes cocks her hip. "There's a bigger picture than you see."

"What bigger picture is there?"

"Hero TV is not just providing entertainment. The show exists for the protection of the citizens. To protect the people from criminals. "

"Criminals." Kokuro crosses her arms, glaring harder. "Get out of my apartment, you old hag!"

"What." Agnes's eye twitches. "Did. You. Call. Me?"

"You heard me." Kokuro smirks mockingly,. Oh, the pleasure of getting on people's nerves.

"Do you know who I am?" Agnes asks, cocking her hip out more, one hand on it.

"Someone snooping on my personal life." Kokuro says bluntly, jabbing her bat at the Agnes. "I'm sorry your existence doesn't matter to me."

"Do you know who I am?" she repeats.

"No," Kokuro sneers, "Get out."

Agnes stares for a minute, looking at Kokuro with a raised eyebrow.

"Alright." the woman drops her arm, turning to the door. "I'll leave."

"Just… like that?" Kokuro jolts. Did… she just win an argument?

"You will not see me again." Agnes's heels click on the splintered floor. "Though the journalists are going to be here tomorrow."

Kokuro felt her heart stop. Journalists?

"And the news reporter," Agnes with a smiling voice. "Will want to find out where the "Mysterious Hero" hides in Sternbild."

Kokuro growls. Why that cutthroat dip-

"And then Kronos Foods will sue you for the damage they have to pay."

"GET OUT OF MY APARTMENT!" Kokuro roars, snarling, "NOW!"

"Your choice," Anges chides, strutting out the door cooly.

Kokuro hisses, feeling her blood boil so hot, she could hear her heart hiss. That- That witch! Of course! There's a catch. There's always a catch! Always somebody double-crossing somebody to get something.

Kokuro growls, fingers twitching. Now everyone's going to know where where lives! This is not good. This is bad! TERRIBLE! And it's all that lady's fault!

Who was that lady?

Kokuro stomps to the window, dropping the bat. She growls, feeling the sound rumbling in her chest. Too bad she couldn't murder the lady, but then that would bring the cops. Kokuro shivers at the thought, the coldness crawling on her body. No, that definitely wouldn't be the answer. The only way to prevent the whole body of Sternbild from finding out where the "Mysterious Hero" lives is to- is to-

Submit to that lady's threats!

Kokuro grabs her hair. One hand grasping the shot hair strands of the right sides. She groans, gritting her teeth together. Her mood definitely the Ying to the sun's Yang personality.

The sun smiled today, peeking around the solid objects above the Bronze Stage. Little kids ran around the parking lot, throwing a basketball around. Laughing and giggling, any care in the world gone in the moment. Innocence planted in a cruel, unforgiving place, not knowing when they will be tainted.

Kokuro shuts her eyes tight, fists tightening. Her throat suddenly sore, burning even. Innocence, if only she could get that back.

" _No, Dad!" her memory screams, "Don't let them take me! DAD!"_

Kokuro slams her hand, the window glass vibrating. Metal bars shivering. She breathes, moldy air invading her smell. Her eyes suddenly hot, burning. Who was ever there… when she needed help?

No one.

She lifts her head, eyes dripping few tears. Kokuro turns, running, uh, limping quick as possible out the door. Hopping down the apartment stairs, in quick, hurting hops on her good leg.

"Lady!" Kokuro shouts.

Agnes blinked, turning around at a sarcastic voice and the sudden THUMP-THUMP-THUMPS of Kokuro's fast run-limps..

"Lady!" Kokuro hollers, "You! Lady! Wait u- AAH!"

The girl stumbles, her good foot flying out under her. Landing her butt on the bottom step with a THUD!

"Wait!" Kokuro hisses, lying still for a minute. "I'll do it."

"Hmm?" Agnes blinks. "What are you mumbling about?"

"I'll- I'll do it. I'll… become a hero." Kokuro sits up, staring the other woman in the eye. A hard glint in the young girl's eye. "What do I need to do?..."

* * *

Antonio: Yo, Antonio here! The guy who always gets the short end of the stick. Wait?! There's an audition for the Next Generation of Heroes? And that punk kid is in it?! Great, just my luck. Next time, on Tiger and Bunny, The Love Of Karma! See you then.

* * *

 **Author's note: Sorry! SO so sososososo sorry that it took this long to get the last chapter of this episode out! There are more chapters yet it will be a while for the next chapter to appear. Due to college, family, friends, and not to mention** **Valentines**.


	6. Hello Edward! Ep 2

**Episode 2: The Love Of Karma**

 **Chapter Six: Hello Edward!**

 **Author's Note: I'm soooooo sorry! (Bows) Over late and due for the faithful fans of the Tiger and Bunny!**

 **And thank you for being so patient! Ahhhh! Good news, ARC One is ready for a draft two and needs a third. The second arc still needs a goal for some of the hero's. You can guess just by the title of this chapter that you will meet one of my favorite characters of the show, Edward Kerry!**

 **This guy has such depth and character for the show! And surprisingly more than Tony from Episode two. I wish they showed more of him because he has such potential!**

 **Anyways, I like to say HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO Drago pirate. You are so AWESOME!**

 **I do NOT own T &B, Kokuro Jedi is my own creation. Happy Reading!**

"Mr. Kerry," Yuri Petrov spoke in a bored monotone voice, "You cannot become a hero.

"Why not?" Ivan argues, standing in front of the judges desk.

Edward Kerry himself, stiff arms crossed. Eyes stilled on the folder, the manila page open to a mug-shot of a clean shaven, orange suited of his younger self. Tongue heavy leaded and the seat uncomfortably hard.

Like most rooms in a courthouse, it was dim and everything had a place. Binders lined, categorized and numbered on specific shelves, files sitting dutifully in filing cabinets, the desk clean as a sergeant's uniform. All so spick-span and military uncomfortable.

"Because of murder, Mr. Karelin." The judge glares coldly over folded hands. "How do you expect a murderer to be a hero?"

"There a difference," Ivan argued, turning his hands up, "Between murder and accidentally killing someone."

"My answer is still no."

"Your Honnor-" Ivan hults, a new weight settling on his shoulder, squeezing it. Ivan rotates his head, Edward shaking his head with a grim expression.

"Besides, you wouldn't be able to get in the hero business without a highschool degree." Yuri unfolds his hands, handing the papers back to Edward. "We have nothing more to discuss."

The door closes behind the two, both out of the office, shoulders slouching defeat.

Ivan sighs, "Maybe we can get another judge-"

"It's no use Ivan." He sighs, shoving hands in deep pockets.

"Edward-"

"Why would they want a murderer for a hero?" He shrugs, shaking his head in shame. "What good am I?"

Ivan sets his lips in a thin line, mimicking his friend's jester. Silence crawling and hissing.

"Do you want to get some shawarma?" Ivan spoke

"That sounds good right about now." Edward smiles, moving his way to the exit.

"Say," Ivan set with a hopeful expression, rounding the corner, "Maybe we can play some video games after."

"Sounds coo- OOOF!" Edward falls backwards, landing on his butt.

"Ne!" a girl snaps, "Watch where you're going, Eyebrows!"

"Eyebrows! I should say the same thing…." Edward pauses, mouth widening eyes peirce his gaze. Half of her deep burgundy hid the one side of her mad scowl. Edward blinks. Not only was her hair dyed in that deep cherry color, the one side of her head is shaved. It wasn't half bald like an egg, yet it's still growing in. "...To you…." Edward ends quietly.

She huffs, long stands of wine hair flying up like a curtain.

Man, what hair.

"Here." Ivan bends over, offering his hand to the girl. "Let me help yo-"

SLAP!

The girl smack his hand away, turning her silver glare at him.

Ivan's movement ceases, a hurt expression crossing his face.

"I don't," she hisses, baring her teeth "Need anybody's help."

Ivan snaps his jaw shut, tongue tied to the roof of his mouth.

Edward, tongue glued to his own gums, any form of speech stuck in vocal cords. Why's she so mean? It was just an accident. Bumping into someone unintentionally. But not wanting any help?

"Ivan was just apologizing for what I did." Edward's jaw snaps back shut, frowning. "You don't have to snap at him."

The girl returns the icy stare back on him. She snorts, thin hands grabbing a crutch beside her. Tucking the walking aid under her bare, twig arm. Carefully moving to not put pressure on one foot.

Edward eyes the manilla folder in front of him. Readable, yet smoother handwriting that isn't his own laid before him. Paper almost skattered, yet neatly written, it strickenly look like she was applying for…ooooh. He moves onto his feet, grabbing the folder. "You dropped this."

She glances the folder, eyes widening in mild astonishment. Before morphing back in that irritated scowl, taking the papers back. "Thanks," she reluctantly says, tuckering the crutch more comfortably under her armpit.

Edward watches her as she limps away, steadily going straight for Judge Petrov's office.

"What's with her?" Ivan asks, disturbing the all too short silence.

"I… have no idea…."

* * *

"Miss. Jedi," Judge Petrov lifting one paper. "I see here you do not have a highschool degree."

Kokuro's head sunk lower, cold dread sinking. Oh, boy. She knew a high quality job that pays flashy bills would need a high school degree and a fancy-smancy college degree. Yet, that was impossible to obtain either of those after… what happened.

"Is there a problem with that?" she hisses. Highly sure, at the moment, that her frown couldn't get any deeper than it already is.

"Yes," Judge Yuri says cooly, "With your desire to become an official hero of Sternbild, I'm afraid you can't be one."

"Why not?" She felt her eye twitch.

"Miss. Jedi, this world is built on systems and rules." He folds his hands under his chin. "Without them, the state of our world will be an unorganized mess."

"Point?" Impatience, shortening!

"My point is that in order for you to become a hero you must have a highschool degree."

"Seriously?!" she bit her tongue, nails digging into the wood of the chair.

"Now, unless you have a guardian's permission, then it's impossible."

"Your joking." Kokuro says, "You have to be joking!"

"I don't joke, Miss. Jedi."

"But- But I'm eighteen!" Kokuro slams both hands on the desk in front, the box of pens rattling. "Isn't that old enough to make my own choices?! And why would I need a bloody degree for it?!"

"Paperwork."

Kokuro blinks, the very imitation of an owl."Wha?"

"Paperwork, it's the boring side of the hero job. Paperwork of financial management, insurance fines, legal documents. All of that needs a highschool degree in order to complete the work. Now, if you were Dragon Kid, a very young hero in her career, she doesn't need to have a degree because her legal guardianship says she can. Therefore, other people do the needed paperwork for her. But tell me, Miss. Jedi," Petrov leans in, fingers interlocked under his pale chin. "Do you have a guardian with their permission?"

"Well, uh." Kokuro runs her hand through the longer strands of her hair. Smooth wine slipping between fine fingers. "I… don't have a guardian… anymore…."

The judge looks at her critically, icey eyes staring.

"I'm pretty sure…." Kokuro pauses, chest tighten, that sore feeling return to her throat. She wouldn't cry, she wouldn't show weakness to anybody. Only break in the dark corners of her apartment. "He wouldn't have said yes anyway."

The Judge stared for a minute longer. "Then you won't be able to become a hero, unless…."

"Unless?" Kokuro's head snaps up. "Unless what!"

"You go back to highschool and come back with a degree."

"Crud." Kokuro hisses.

"I'm sure you're well qualified to register yourself into one."

"Geez!" Kokuro, once again, found herself out in the hall, eyes blazing angrly at feet. "Just when I decide to do something with my life, I have to go back to kindergarten!"

Kokuro snarls, shoulders tensing, head sinking between them. She was going to have to tell Agnes the bad news.

* * *

"Gah!" Kokuro shrieks, bracing worn shoes on the dashboard, back pinned to the car seats cushions. "Slow down, would you!"

Agnes slams a high heel on the brakes, tires squealing to a stop. Hair miraculously flying in the wind, still curled despite the fast currents. The career woman, scowling irritatedly, hands choking the steering wheel.

"Geez." Kokuro tugged at her seatbelt, making sure the safety device worked tight.

"Kokuro," Says Agnes, not turning. "Why didn't you finish high school?!"

The rebel girl groaned, face set in a straight line mumbling at the carpet.

"Kokuro." Agnes demands.

"It's my old man's fault," Kokuro crossed her arms, the long parts of the hair falling over her face. "His. Fault."

Scratching silence stretches, only the sound of the growling mustang, and people chattering, rushing to and from.

"Regardless," says Agnes, "We have to get you into Hero Academy."

"Hero Academy?" Kokuro blinked, turning an eyebrow up. "What's that?"


	7. Crumpled Trucks And Wrecked Letters

**Episode 2: The Love Of Karma**

Chapter Seven: Crumpled Trucks And Wrecked Letters

Antonio stood stalk still, shoulders slouching, heavy with cruel realty and karma laughing at him. In the middle of dented, torn dumpsters, beat ups, and ripped cars in the vast area of metal dunes. He growled, arms crossing tightly, stance hunched deeply, face contorted in an enraged stare, not blinking at what was once his full functioning truck.

"Mind telling me," Antonio growls, chest rumbling with his vowels, "Why you towed my truck?!"

"Well, Mistar!" The weasel tugged up his jeans, failing to cover his butt crack. "It's expired."

"No it's not!" The Latino man yells, shaking his fist at the bald one. "If it's running, it's ain't!"

"Let's see." The weasel whips out the clipboard from under the sweaty desert of armpit, shaking the slightly wet paper. "Bumper was ready to fall off- held by a bungee cord- torn leather seats with a few springs out, the hood cracking, due for an oil change ten weeks ago, registration for the truck expired, and hazard to the the envirment."

"Well, uh," Antonio blushes, scratching the back of his neck. "My last check was, uh, when to pay some other fines." Insurance fines, he thought.

"Sucks to be you, Bob." the man grinned childishly.

"It's not Bob."

"Whatever," the weasel shoves the clipboard in Antonio's face. Awfully smelling like stink and sweat. "You're still paying this!"

Antonio frowns at the paper. Jolting back, eyes popping, nearly falling out of their sockets. "That much!?" he cries.

"Yyyyep!" the junker smiles, almost related to the Chestire's grin.

He stared at the paper with the good many zeros more than this check. His head airy, buildings rolling down, weightlessness spurting shock, the sky going in, then blackness. Antonio Lopez, who had face giant machine robots, faced a pycho N.E.X.T of forcefeilds, and helped lifted buildings, stomach droping with his jaw, fainted.

* * *

Karina didn't know how she got into this… set of circumstances.

Actually, she knew how the whole thing started. Yet, how she got herself stuck in one of the lockers of the men's room… she had no clue. How in the world she fit into a tiny locker… she had no clue. How she got a crush on Kotetsu? Okay, she didn't have a lick of an idea how that happened! All Karina knew was that her left leg fell asleep, the other leg cramping up again in the falmingo stance, both arms smashed against her chest, and the whole situation was Kotetsu's fault!

Karina huffs, the locker churning more humid and sweaty. At least there are slit lines on the lockers to save her from suffication.

Alright Karina, she thinks, you've been in much worse predicamints. This is only a sliver, of a fraction of it. You Just have to jiggle the locker's lever on the inside. That's it! Then you're gone! You can leave!

Karina gulps, feeling her hair sticking to her sweaty neck.

Yeah, the only problem of doing that would be-

"IIII'm singing in the rain~! Just singing in the rain~! What a glorious feeling~!"

-Someone is still in the bathroom.

If it was Nathan, she could live with the embarrassment of her friend knowing about her secret crush and be her lookout, and possibly a distraction. If it was Keith, she could say she made a wrong turn by accident and be done with it. If it was Antonio, it would be hard to explain while blushing red. If it was Ivan, well, he would die as a strawberry. If it was Barnaby, possible blackmail and/or bribery. Yet, it wasn't any of the male heroes listed. No, it just had to be HIM!

"~I'm happy again~!" Kotetsu whistling a cheery tune.

A knob squeaked, water droplets tapping on the tile floor of the men's showers.

Oh, gosh. Karina blushed, feeling her cheeks burning with the stuffy heat. How did she get stuck in the locker with Kotetsu singing in the shower.

"~I'm laughing at the clouds~!"

Karina blushes, she should've asked Nathan to slip that love letter in Kotetsu's locker. But no. She wanted to put that letter in the locker herself, but what. Wrong. Timing! She had just slipped the letter in the locker, when Kotetsu's humming announced his coming.

"~So dark up above~!"

Karina had paniced. Okay, she really, really paniced! If Kotetsu found her in the men's locker room, she would not only try to explain. SHe would die from embarrassment, come back as a ghost to explain, and then die again in the afterlife.

Life is just so cruel.

"~The sun's in my heart~!"

The squeak of the water nobs shuts off, making Karina's ears perk up.

Kotetsu's voice whistles echos through the shower room. The paddle of feet smacking against the wet tiles.

Her nose twitched tickling. Her eyes widen, Kotetsu's hand reaching out, nearing her locker.

"~And I'm ready for love~!" Kotetsu sings, opening up his locker.

Her cheeks flare up, holding the relieved breath. Karina squeezes her eyes shut, biting her lip. He just HAD to sing that song. Why a song about love in the rain?! Why couldn't he sing about unicorns and rainbows?! Or he could sing one of those old rock songs.

Kotetsu keeps on whistling, shuffling sounds of clothes and falling knick-knacks.

Karina peeks one eye open, still squinting. Immediately, she shuts both eyes, heart doing the volcano explosion. Could she get any redder?! She cranks it open again, little enough sight for her eyelashes to be in the way.

Through the the thin openings of the stuffy locker, Karina's heart butterfly fluttered, catching a nice veiw of Kotetsu's back.

Shirtless. Naked. Back.

Pulling his pants up- the towel still wrapped around his waist- ripe muscles rippling under a canvous of burnt carmel. Strong arms moving fresh muscularity, cords of brawn pulling, tightening, bulging under smooth skin. Burn scars peeking over his left shoulder. Damp armpit hair tangled loosley in dark curls.

Karina gulps, shutting both eyes once again. The locker suddenly feeling hot. Waaaay too hot. I should've sent the letter in the mail, Karina thinks.

Kotetsu zips and buttons his pants, letting the towel drop. Turning back to his locker for his green shirt.

"Going back to green?" Barnaby asks, vigorously drying his hair of workout sweat.

"Yeah." Kotetsu grins, buttoning up his shirt. "Kaede's got a thing with fixing my wardrobe. Like Tomoe used to…." Kotetsu's eyes glazing, hands stilling on shoelaces.

"Kotetsu?"

"Well, I'm off!" the man smiled, snatches his bag, stumbling out the door.

"Kotetsu!" Barnaby sighs, shoulders dropping a bit, "...And he's gone."

Karina pouts, brow dipping lines. Why didn't Kotetsu find the letter? Did it fall under the mess? How could he have missed it?

Barnaby opens his locker. Something flutters, falling right onto his feet.

"Hm? What's this?" Barnaby picks the item up, raising an skeptical eyebrow. "Hmm and it's addressed to Kotetsu."

Karina's eyes bug out, nose tickling up the nostrals. No! She thinks, I put it in the wrong locker! Horror weld up, ties a nice bow on the heart. She put the letter in the wrong locker! In Barnaby's locker!

"Hmm," Barnaby hums, "Wonder what it says…."

Karina pinched her nose, fingers squishing the cartlage. Oh please don't let her sneeze. Not Now! "AH! choo…."

"Huh?" Barnaby looks down a few lockers. Did he just hear a sneeze?

Karina gulps, hands covering her mouth in horror.

Barnaby slowly walks up to where he heard the quer sound. Now, who else was in here?

Karina shuts her eyes, willing herself to not dare breath. To not make a sound.

"Hmm…" Barnaby slowly grabs the handle.

Karina tenses, heart drumming, skin hot and sweaty under her arms.

Barnaby opens the locker!

And there's nothing there!

"Hmmm, must've been my imagination."

Karnina lets out a silent sigh. "Ah!-CHoo!" Karina sneezes.

Barnaby raises an eyebrow, critically looking at the locker next door. He opens that one.

"Karina?" Barnaby blinks, surprise.

Karina opens her eyes, deer-in-the-headlight reenactment at him. Hands lowering from her mouth.

Silence, for a whole minute the two stare at eachother.

Karina looks at her knees. Down as possiple in the cramped locker, so her head touched her knees.

"What are you doing?" Barnaby asks, staring almost blanking of a quirked eyebrow.

Karina swallowed, turning her head at him a little. "Isn't it obvious?"

"Peeping Tom the Men's Locker Room?"

"No!- Ow!" Karina rubs her head, banging it on the short locker's ceiling. "Help me out of here, please." she snaps, eyebrow twitching.

Barnaby grabs her forearm, tugging her out of the small space.

Karina slowly unfolds. The slightest movement pricking the back of her knees, arms itching, and the air refreshingly cool.

"I'm not doing this again."says Karina, arching her sore back. Feeling it crack comfutably back in the proper pose.

"What were you doing in that locker?"

Karina blushes. "Well, it's… kind of obvious isn't it?"

Barnaby sighs, "Karina, this is getting out of hand."

Karina's face fall in her hands, shaking her head. "I know, but every time my mind wonders, he just…. What am I going to do?"

"Use the mailbox next time." Barnaby hands her the letter.

"Huuu, whatever." Karina whirls on her heel, marching out.

"Karina?"

She stops, not turning aroud. "Yes, Barnaby?"

"I think it's better if you tell him... in person."

Karina tightens her lips in a thin line, walking out with the love letter crumpled in hand.

* * *

"What!?" Kokuro eyes snap, nearly jumping out. Heels digging into the splintered floorboards. "But I didn't register!"

Earlier that morning, Agnes had banged on the apartment door, shocking the rebel girl out sleep. What Kokuro hadn't predict- or the lack of Agnes mentioning- to bust in the place, throwing a white, blue stripe jumpsuit and chucking veggie breakfast wraps at Kokuro. It became clear as Agnes mentioned, pushing Kokuro down the stairs, that she was going to Hero Academy that very morning.

"Didn't have to." Agnes shoved, propelling the reluctant girl out of the complex. The smell of rotten eggs hit stabbed Kokuro's nose, nose crinkling from the smell of sewage not far off. Sneakers now fighting the cracked cement. "I pulled a few strings."

"And you didn't tell me?!" Kokuro's teeth grounded, face heating. The pushing and heel digging stopped at the red mustange. "Not even asked if I wanted to go HA or a dancing school?!"

"Oops." Agnes shrugged, opening the car door to her mustange. "Must've slipped my mind."

"And you had all week to tell me that?!" KOkuro's hands balled, arms and shoulders raising.

"Kokuro," Agnes buckled her belt, "Do you want to become a hero or no?"

The girl paused, staring for a moment. Kokuro huffs, hair flying, arms falling to the sides. Grabbing the windowsill of the passenger side, jumping over and sinking into her seat, arms crossed.

Anges smiled triumph glee, inserting the key ignition. The car purring to life.

"Agnes?"

"Yes?" The woman glances, turning to the younger.

"Thanks." Kokuro eyes avert taking more intensity with the dashboard. Chilli peppers spreading up her neck and cheeks. "For everything. I..."

Agnes blinked, giving a more modest smirk. "You're very welcome, Kokuro."

Kokuro glaces, sighing.

Agnes started the engine, pressing the gas to Hero Academy.


	8. Dual Enrollment to Allies and Foes

**Episode 2: The Love Of Karma**

 **Chapter Eight: Dual Enrollment to Allies and Foes**

"Hello! Hello!" Keith strolls into the training room, the million wad smile bringing into sunshine. Arm in cast and blue sports jacket around the shoulders.

"Keith!" Karina and Pao-Lin cry, crashing into Keith with a bear hug. "We missed you!"

"Girls! Girls!" The Wind Wizard laughs, a blush dusting his cheeks. "You are too kind."

"Daaaarling!" Nathan struts, patting his neck with a white towel, sweat dripping on the purple tank top. "How could we NOT miss you? You're family dear. How's the arm?"

"Oh!" Keith's blush darkened, shoulders shrugging up, an embarrassed grin featuring. "The doctor said I can have the cast off between two to three weeks."

"De Gozaru!" Ivan rushes in, a shy smile lighting up. "You're back! A-And I'm s-sorry about t-the arm."

"No worries." Keith claps his good hand on the shorter hero. "It was only an accident."

Ivan slumps, staring at the floor. "I still feel bad about it."

"Again! No worries!" Keith smiles, looking around the training room. "Where're the others?"

"Oh, you know." Nathan flaps his hand delicately, batting his eyelashes. "Handsome and Tiger are at another interview. Ryan-" Everyone paused, cautiously eyeing the room, "-Well, he's off in the blue again, don't know where or when he'll be back. And Bison…."

Poa-Lin and Karina sigh, Ivan shoves his hands into pockets, shaking his head.

Keith looked at his friends, eyes blinking and brow raised confused. "What's wrong with Mr. Bison?"

"He's…" Ivan trailed off.

"Kinda…." Karina shrugged, almost unsure.

"Angry!" Poa-Lin pipped, arms shooting up,"Sad, mopey, grumpy. The big guy's been sulking since he got here!"

Nathan pouts, "And broke the bike."

CRASH!

"AGGGGHH!" Antonio roars, letting out a string of curses.

"Make that two," Ivan corrects.

"Mr. Bison!" Keith calls, moving to the source of agony. "Mr. Bison? Are you alright?" The Former King of Heros blinked, mouth widening at the scene before him.

"Just. Dandy." Antonio growled, the bike machine and him on their sides, the petal dislodged and the wheel cracked beyond repair. The Latino man twisted, wiggling out of the wreckage, he stood, foot locked on the pedal, face planting on the floor. "URG!" He roared, pouncing up, seizing the damn machine and lunging it across the room.

The poor machine CRASHED, denting the plaster wall.

Antonio huffed and puffed, steam blowing out of his nose, fists balled. He turned around, giving his friends the accidental threatened look.

Nathan stood in front of Keith, arm out, pushing the Wind Wizard from any further accidents. Ivan, ninja daggers poised with Karina hiding behind the boy. Poa-Lin gaping in awe.

"Wow." Keith blinked, shoulders sagging surprised, "Just… Wow."

Poa-Lin snaps her mouth shut, creeping closer to the angry bull. Antonio looks down at the tomboy, frowning. Poa-ling reaches out, gently taking his large hand with her own tiny, marked ones. Wrapping her arms around the large muscle bicep, hugging him. She tilted her head, staring up with with doe eyes.

"Antonio," she says, words gentle.

The man sighs, shoulders sinking to the floor. Moping.

"Antonio, Sweety?" Nathan cautiously leans closer, "You're really still upset about about the bank incident?"

"Bank in-" Keith's face lights up like a Christmas tree, "Oh! You mean the one where Mr. Bison chased chased a boy for twenty blocks?"

"Mm-Hmm!" Nathan nods, stroking his own cheek, "Poor baby was all excited about it, only to find out three trucks later that boy was the hero."

"I'm not mad about that." Antonio protest sulky, gaze landing to the abused bike. "Less anyway."

"Oh?" Nathan blinks, lips pursed, hand on hip. "But what has your panties in a knot?"

"My truck got towed!" Antonio complained, digging into his pocket. "This is how much I have to pay the Weasel. See?" he rips the paper out of his pocket, showing the bill to the whole lot.

"That's a lot of yen," Ivan commented, face paling to ghost white.

They all nodded.

"Aw! Sweet cakes!" Nathan cooed, body swooning closer, "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Yeah," Antonio grumbled, dislodging Poa-Lin's arms and shuffling to the bathroom. "Luck."

The gang turned, group huddle, whispering in low voices, the locker door's whine hiding it.

"What do we do?" Poa-Lin squats, hand blocking the whisper, "The big guy's on a slope."

"I can try to give him a commercial to make a little extra," Nathan delicately sighed, painted nails gracing his neck.

"We could get him a new car," Ivan suggested, pressing his shoulder to Poa-Lin. "You know, each give a fair amount in one payment."

"Um," Keith looked at the group, "I don't think Mr. Lopez takes well to handouts from friends. He has his pride."

SPKT! SPLASH!

"Gaaaaah!" Antonio roared, water exploding loudly. "Damn luck!"

"Maybe," Karina cringes, water splashing and metal squealing, "Start with the locker room."

* * *

Edward breathed in, nose catching the dust particles of new pages, freshly painted lockers, and that distinct buzz of energy in the school. Students running around, girls gossiping on their drama of yesterday, the swim team sparring, and the groups that clicked in clusters.

Hero Academy… seems like nothing changed.

Edward marched through the school yard, making straightway for the doors. Students poured through the front door and past the stairs around, passing Edward as her stared into the hall. Home, that's what this place is. Home to the extraordinary, the nerds, and the fantastic. Something about the Academy had the effect on people that made an unspoken understanding that made people connect and accepted the imperfection.

Home.

Edward checked the paper in his hand. First period with Mr. Rooks, Homeroom in 4-A. Hm, if he remembered correctly, 4-A was on the second-

"Move looser!"

"Hey!" Edward grunted, stumbling, glaring at the person who pushed him.

The girl harrumphed, appiling an already good amount of red lipstick, flicking it back into her purse, and flipping her onyx silk hair over her shoulder. She pursed her lips, looking at him down her nose. She wore the exact school uniform of a white jumpsuit with blue strips on the side, only she overdone hers with glued fake diamonds and studs.

"Watch where you're going next time," she snipped, "Slackers and uglies not allowed."

The girls, giggled, hiding behind high dollar nails with fake studs.

Edward stared, unblinking. "First, I didn't-Gah!"

Edward saw stars, black spotting his vision, and cheek smacked in stinging cold. What? Huh? Where-

"Ooow," Edward groans. Pushing himself off the floor. A big stack of paper stapled smacking off his head.

"Crap!" a girl growls, swiping her burgundy hair behind her ear.

Shock drops like a ton of bricks as Edward stares at the dark red, partially shaved hairstyle. The downward frown, the defiance in her silver eyes. Even once a meeting had a total imprint.

"Hey!" he says, realization slapping, "You're that chick from the courthouse!"

"Wha?!" The girl looks up annoyed, eyes pop wide open. The perfect comic image of surprise. "Eyebrows!?"

"It's Edward. Edward Kerry." Edward glowers, irritated with a surprising calm voice.

Edward stared, jaw drawing down steel grey eyes flashed at him, her face paling. There she is! The girl from the courthouse! Wearing his school uniform... His eyes lingered down, her knelled to the floor, hand reaching for the brick ton paper. Dressed freshly in the white blue uniform of the school. And wow! She looked kinda hot- Oh Wait! Did his thoughts jus-

"You!" Kokuro choked, pointing her finger at him. "What are you doing here?!"

"Duh!" the the rim-stone girl clicked, "He goes to school here with you, retard. Or are you blind, freak?"

Edward's blood sizzled, turning a look at the raven head. Really? Does anybody have to be THAT mean?

Kokuro snorted, "Hey, there's worse." She glared at the mean girl, tracking her eyes at her up and down. "I could be you."

The mean girl stiffen, eyes flashing out, cheeks turning red if it wasn't the insane foundation.

"Ouch." Edward cringed, standing up, rubbing the sore spot on his head.

Edward eyed between the dolled up girls and the rebel herself. Please don't let there be a cat fight! Those are messier than punched noses!

The mean girl strutted, going nose to nose with Kokuro. "This isn't over." She pushes pass Kokuro, bumping her shoulder, dark cherry hair swaying.

Edward stared after the rim-stone girl, watching her disappear up the stairs. A hand grabs his shoulder, whirling him around. Facing a very angry, thunderstorm colds of irises, blood hair lingering over them.

"You." Kokuro hisses, "Stop following me."

"Following?" Edward blunted, "I'm a student, I didn't know you come here!"

Kokuro scowled, eyes slitting. "I swear, if Agnes put you up to this-"

"Look!" Edward holds his hands up, calm and very chilled. "I just go to school here, nothing more."

Kokuro glared, silent. Edward opened his mouth, yet Kokuro asked:

"What's your homeroom class?"

"4-A with Mr. Rooks."

Kokuro shuffled, digging into her backpack (provided by Agnes herself), pulling out a crumpled paper. She growled and cursed, "Shoot."

Edward peeked over her shoulder, "Your name's Jedi?"

She yanked it away, glaring at him. "No looking, Eyebrows!"

Edward bit his tongue, unamused. "I'll let you look at mine." Holding out the schedule.

Kokuro pouted, letting a slight growl out. "Here." She put her paper out.

Edward eyed the two papers, "Huh, that's odd."

"What?" Kokuro growled.

"We have the same classes." he held the papers out to her.

"What?!" Kokuro snatches the papers. Jaw slowly sagging, sockets bugging out. "This can't be happening."

Kokuro shoved his neat paper at Edward. The young man huffed in surprise, air knocked out of his chest. Catching the paper before it dropped on the stampede of feet, running after Kokuro, leaving the first floor.

"You know, I never got your name." Edward breaks the silence.

Silence. She turns her head, glowering at him with her silver eyes. "Does it matter? You know my last name."

"It be better to call you something than crack Star Wars jokes."

"I'm not saying."

Silence. Both students made it to their class without another incident to occur the short walk. When a thought suddenly occurred:

"Jedi, huh?" Edward looks at Kokuro critically. "Tell me this…. Did Yoda send you here or Darth Vader?"

"Ah!" Kokuro drops on her head, feet up in the air. Flipping right back up, snapping, "Very funny, Eyebrows!"

"Eyebrows?! What's with the nick name?!" Seriously, it was a bit irritating.

"It's your eyebrows, they have a weird shape." Kokuro slide the door open to the classroom.

"Ah! You two!" the teacher turns his head. Edward may have been in Hero Academy up to the point of the… terrible accident, yet a lot can change in the years you're gone. Change in the students, as well as new teachers nobody knows about. "The two of you are tardy! Need to explain to me why?"

"Some perv decided to face plant in my boobs," Kokuro bluntly says.

Mr. Rooks looks from Edward, to Kokuro, to Edward, then back again Glasses sliding. Horror turning into odd annoyance. "Riiiiiight, you young lady, must be Kokuro Jedi, the new student." He looked at Edward, raising an eyebrow. "And you must be the returning student, Edward Kerry." he peered over his glasses, "I've heard stories."

Edward whipped the hands on his sweat pants, mouth like rough paper. "Uh, yeah. I'm trying to get past that."

Kokuro sniffed, giving the look cat's gave upon suspicion.

"Mr. Kerry, nothing gets past me in this class," he shuffled his papers, getting up from his desk. "Both of you take a seat in those desks upfront. Class!" the teacher smacked the ruler on the chalkboard. "Let me introduce Kokuro Jedi and Edward Kerry. New students for your wonderful class."

Edwards didn't know why, but the hairs on his arms suddenly pricked up as the students turned their attention on them. He swallowed, vulture eyes looking at them like their skin was green. He eyed Kokuro, only stoned face while rubbing her fingertips on her heavy chained necklace. Almost looking bored.

"Now," Mr. Rooks cheerfully spoke, "I expect everyone to welcome Miss Kokuro Jedi and Mr. Edward Kerry with open arms."

Both young adults moved between the squished isles, the irises staring, hands covering mouths.

"Dude, look at her hair."

"Think he's a transfer student?"

"Like, who paints her nails black?"

"Hey, do you think he mugged someone?"

Kokuro slips into her seat, face neutral. Edward sliding into the seat behind her.

Massami turns to the teacher. "I believe there is an exciting announcement."

The teacher smiles tensely, before turning to the class in a stiff position. "Good news, Kiddies, this school is starting-"

The class leans forward.

"Dual enrollment!" Massami shouts, prancing in front of the class. "Hero TV is starting a Third League!"

The class erupted in cheers, roaring excitement.

"Yes," the teacher shouted, the student quieting a bit, "Starting next week from today, Hero TV is beginning a league for potential heroes in training-"

The girls squeal, the guys hoot.

"BUUUUUTTT!" the teacher continues, "You'll have to sign up and do tryouts by tomorrow. Many will enter, few will be accepted. And if you are under eighteen, you will need your guardian's permission. If you're over eighteen, you don't need a signature, but I would advise you tell your guardian anyways. Any questions?"

A hand pops up from the dozens of students.

"Yes, Tony."

"When did Hero TV start this Third-League-idea?" a boy asks, curly chestnut hair and splattered with freckles.

"Actually, the idea has been in been out for a while. It's been within this month that the idea is being sponsored."

Kokuro lowers her head, nodding boredly. A little voice in her head snickering the suspicion of Agnes's meddling. Yet the suspicion that Miss. Joubert and the CEO of Kronos Foods had wanted her to get into the action quick as possible.

"Any other questions?"

Kokuro glances behind, looking out of the corner of her eye. Another girl raises her hand, her brown hair sliding to one side.

"Ah! Yes, Miss. Kaburagi!"

" ?" she spoke, speaking with spark, "How will these auditions work exactly? For the testing?"

"Tisks!" the rimstone one- Dang she hated that chick- sneers red lipstick giving the aid of vampire teeth, looking at her nails with her fox eyes. "You wouldn't need to worry Kaede. Your daddy will get you in without you lifting a finger."

Kaede- Kokuro assumes- has long beautiful hair in a partial ponytail at the top of her head. Kaede tucks her arms closer to her chest on the desk. "I was going to actually work, like everyone else here, Savage."

"Daddy's little girl," her smile stretched, underlining cruel. "You get everything cause you're Wild Tiger's daughter. Face it, you're the golden child."

Kaede looks down at her desk, mouth turning slightly downwards.

"Come one, Savage!" the boy, Tony, sitting beside Kaede speaks up definitely. "Leave Kaede alone."

"Really?" Savage snickers, white teeth looking a little too sharp. "Everyone saw you fanboying when you found out who Kaede's dad is."

Kokuro's fingers twitch, brow flattening annoyed. Okay, it's offical. Savage was a B to the boot!

"That's not true!" he cries, jumping out of his seat.

"Oh, Tony. We all know you're just being her lap dog just to see Wild Tiger."

Tony's ears turn red. "Why! I otta-"

"Don't worry," Kokuro interrupts, cooley leaning back in her chair, "About what people think, Tony." Turning her mythed gaze right at Britt Savage. "They don't do it often."

Some the students snicker, other drops their mouth in surprise. One even blurted out laughingly:

"Yo! Britt got schooled!"

Savage eyeball popped, overdone lipstick sneering up. And is that a vein pulsing there? If Savage's hair was sizzling under the amount of hairspray on it.

Savage glared, hissing, "Listen, newbie-"

"Alright class." Mr. Rooks interrupts, clearly irked himself, "Let's start class…."


	9. Friends By Not Knowing Dads

**Episode 2: The Love Of Karma**

 **Chapter Nine: Friends By Not Knowing Dads**

 **Author's Note: Author's Note: Please Note, Tiber & Bunny is not owned by me, only used to entertain during long and borning summers. Wow! Been so long since I last posted. Writing stories got set back by a broken computer, luckily pen's and notebooks can't be erased from the internet. So dear Readers, here's a little bit of a filler chapter. Also, throw in some fan requests about what you think may happen next! Happy reading.**

"Hey, Kaede." Tony slams his locker door as the students shrugged by in the crowded hall. "Don't listen to that Brit-Brat! She just being a-"

"A brat," Kaede sighs, switching her books, "I know. But what if she's right? What if those sponsors let me in just because Dad's famous?"

"Come one! Don't think like that! This audition is about becoming a real hero-"

"Yo, you two" someone interrupts, "Mind stepping aside?"

Both teens turn, spying the intruder of their conversation.

"You're in front of my locker." She sighs boredly, tugging at the long part of her burgundy hair between her black, nail polished fingers.

Kaede didn't bat an eyelash, stepping aside.

Kokuro steps in front of her locker, set beside Tony's and Kaede's by some strange coincidence. Kokuro lays her thumb on the cold dile, looking at a small paper, spinning the lock around left and right in cool ease.

Tony's expression turns downward, the previous conversation stepping aside with him. It's extremely hard to forget about someone with half of her hair shaved near the scalp dyed in a wine color. But what made impossible for Tony to forget about her name was her unexpected, sarcastic comeback for Britt Savage.

"Hey," Tony mentions, "You're Kokuro Jedi? I'm Tony."

Kokuro's thumb stops, pulling at the lock. It made a quiet click. Eyes turning to him boredly. "Thanks for acknowledging my existence."

"Can we not acknowledge it?!" Kaede hops, a smile appearing on her face since this morning. "After you stood up for Tony. You stood up to Savage!"

Tony smiles shyly, Kaede absolutely looked cute in that smile.

Kokuro looks at Kaede, to Tony, then back again before twisting the dial and pulling it off the locker's handle. "So?"

"So? SO! "Kaede cried, "We're classmates. And you're new here, you don't know anybody. I'm Kaede Kaburagi."

"Cool." Kokuro opens her locker door.

Silence. Tony and Kaede look at each other. Kaede lifing an eyebrow at Tony with a slightly confused look. The boy shrugs, not sure about anything really.

"Her Dad's Kotetsu Kaburagi." Tony says nonchalantly.

"Yeah, so?"

Tony jolts, surprise jumping. "Her Dad's THE Wild Tiger!"

How can this girl act so CALM when EVERYONE knows who Wild Tiger is?!

Kokuro looks at the two with a questioning, raised brow. "Who the heck is this Wild Tiger?"

Tony's jaw hits the floor, arms upping up.

Kadae with a different, yet equally surprised expression of shoulders slumping and eyes the size of dinner dishes. "You don't know Wild Tiger?" she asks.

"No." Kokuro looks at the two a little perplexed, yet equally annoyed. "What's the big deal about a freaking human being that eats and talks like us?"

The three stand still for a minute, silence.

"You're my senpai!" Kaede cries, the hallway ringing in an excited echo.

"Wait?" Kokuro's head whips to Kaede in startlement, the pokerface gone. "What?!"

"You don't know who my dad is!" Kaede hops on her feet, tears pricking her eyes with joy. "You don't care who dad is!"

Kokuro blinked, annoyed. "Seriously? I'm senpai because I don't know who the heck he is?"

Tony's jaw snaps back, arms dropping heavily at his sides. Yet, his face still had his face plastered in amazement. "What rock have you been living under?"

"I'm sorry." Kokuro groans, fingers twitching in irritation. "That I forgot how to be a decent human when I came here- Oh no."

He is walking towards them. Body perfectly fit in uniform, a heavy binder set lazily in his one hand, and orange hair that seemed to be growing back from a shaved scalp. Yet, what made the hair rise on her arms was his eyebrows. They weren't bushy, but an interesting shape.

Kokuro groans, rolling her eyes. "Great, Eyebrows." She glances at the corner of her vision, grabbing a book lazily.

"Eyebrows?" Kaede asks, cockling her head to the side a little. She looks at Edward, silent for a minute. She giggles, hiding her mouth behind her hand. "Edward may look intimidating, but he's a good guy."

"Yo, Edward." Tony held out his fist. "What's hanging?"

Edward greeted him with a fist pump. "Chillin." Edward turns to Kokuro. "How's your ankle?"

"Wait?! You know her?" Kaede looks around the said subject.

Edward shrugs. "Just a brief meeting."

"Uh-huh…." Kokuro states. Oh, crud. HE just HAD to be in the same school as her. WHY? Was there a higher being that hated her THAT much?! Kokuro huffs.

This was going to be a very, very long year.


	10. Auditions For Sidekicks!

p style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Authors Note: I owned nothing of Tiger Bunny, only the Character Kokuro and other Britt Savage. br / The once-in-a-blue-moon posting of the series! It will be awhile to the next one. br /br /strongEpisode 2: The Love of Karma/strong/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"strongChapter Ten: Auditions For Sidekicks!/strong/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" A strong shiver rack through his skull running straight to toes, blood suddenly cold./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" "Chilly?" Ben asks./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" Kotetsu rubbed his arms, legs scrunching up in his office seat. "Just a sudden chill." Frowning, why did that answer feel wrong?/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" "You're worried about your daughter." the fact well known as the manager quirks his heavy shoulders./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" Kotetsu nods, hunching through an exhaled sigh./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" "She'll be fine," Barnaby replies calmly, raising from his cubical, "She's a pretty resourceful woman, Kotetsu."/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" "I know," Kotetsu huffs, the wrinkles in his brow appearing. "But with all those Academy kids around her. What if she gets the wrong power and can't handle it? What if she fall and gets a concussion?!"/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" A hand slaps on his shoulder, clamping shaply. Kotetsu squeaks in a jolt, his worry stare looking very misplaced in his usual amber, happy expression./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" "She'll be great." Barnaby's mouth twitched reassuringly. "You'll see."/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" "Thanks, Bunny."/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" "Come you two," Ben chuckles, "Clocks ticking here."/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"The three grown men strode their way to the simulation room./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Yet, Kotetsu couldn't shake the cold sensation. Unconsciously out of habit, he turns the silver, wedding band around his finger. Silently praying that his dear late wife watched over their precious little girl./p  
hr style="color: #000000; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /  
p style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""And here we enter the Justice Tower," Mr. Rooks yawned, not bothering to cover the mouth./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Kokuro lean further back, muscles in back and neck are pinching in pain./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"The building stretched so high, as if it could reach heaven in some way. Window panes shining in the morning light, an angel among other towers. To think, Sternbild had put this thing in the middle of the city as their symbol of hope./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"What. A. Joke./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""Come along!" the Mr. Rooks claps, gaining the attention back. "None of you want to be late for this important appointment." turning to the entrance with the signature bord slump./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Kokuro jogs along with the rest of the group, falling right behind Edward./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""You seem pretty calm." Edward glances at the girl, amethyst eyes sparkling./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Kokuro shrugs, interlocking hands behind her head. "Eh, this is nothing."/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""Right." he nods, looking ahead once again./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"The inside of the Justice Building shrunk instantly smaller from outside, yet that didn't stop the students from gawking at the high ceiling, fake plants, and the large screen tv's hanging./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""Now!" asks, mouth twisting as the apparent taken invaded, "Can anyone tell what- yawn- we are all here for?"/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Kokuro huffs, rolling bored eye at the high ceiling. Duh! Of course, they know! Everyone student who is here signed up for the flipping chance to be in the Third League! For crying out loud! Kokuro would have been in if it wasn't for that stupid highschool degree. After all, Agnes Joubert herself wanted to hire Kokuro./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Geez, Kokuro thinks, biting her cheek, I am such a gloater./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""Yes, you there!" Mr. Rooks announces, pointing to a raised hand./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Kadae had her hand up. "To audition for the Third League and be the next generation of heroes."/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""Corret!"/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""Come on," Kokuro groans quietly, folding arms, "This isn't preschool, people."/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""You're the one in preschool," Britt Savage snarks./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Kokuro felt her cheek twitch, turning a glaring frown at the Mean Girl./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Savage smiles cruelly, flipping onyx locks over her shoulder./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Kokuro gave a slow, mocking smirk, cocking her hips. "Geez, I didn't realize you wore diapers today."/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Savage sneers, smile evaporated. Slapping Kokuro's shoulder./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Kokuro smirk widens, that stinging slap earning victory./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""Now," Mr. Rooks interrupts, "Let's start the audition. Shall we?"/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"After going up the elevator a few floors, some turns in long halls, and another security checkpoint, entering in a clump through the truck-sized door opening, everyone halted in the dim room. Much like the lobby itself, it consisted of the good sized space, yet everywhere what looked like white solar panels well fitted every inch of the gym sized place./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""Now this here," the teacher rolled his hand, the whole class obideiently following him, "This the simulation room. What we do in this-"/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"SLAM!/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"The large door shuts. The lights flared red, flooding the pure whiteness before. The alarm siren shrieks, piercing all ears inside./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Mr. Rooks spun around, frantic and confused. "What the-"/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"em"Simulation Process ready to commences,"/em the weird, feminine automatic voice response to everyone,em /emem"Level Five, Termination Robots-"/em/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" "Wait! What's happening-"/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" "The simulation started?! Mr. Rooks shouts, horror upon realization. "On level five!"/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" "That does that mean?!" another student cries./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" em "Danger: Lethal. Risk: Possible death."br /br /em/p 


End file.
